


The Future in Metal and Stone

by SakuraScout



Series: Shidgemas 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraScout/pseuds/SakuraScout
Summary: Pidge was never one to dream about her wedding day. Shiro gives her a reason to.Written forShidgemas 2018's Day 1 prompt "Tradition/First."





	The Future in Metal and Stone

**Author's Note:**

> **Characters/Pairings** : Pidge, Shiro; shidge  
>  **Warnings** : Future AU. Un-beta'd. Written before watching Season 8.  
>  **Disclaimer** : _Voltron: Legendary Defender_ belongs to Dreamworks, World Events Productions, and Studio Mir. I own the stories I write.  
>  **Word Count** : 166
> 
>  
> 
> _Written for[ **Shidgemas 2018**](https://merry-shidgemas.tumblr.com/)'s Day 1 prompt "Tradition/First."_

Pidge had never dreamed of rings and vows, flowers and aisles, tears and dresses.

But here was Shiro on bended knee, one hand holding up a velvet box while the other held open its lid. Inside laid a single white metal band that seemed more a weave of starlight cradling a modest green gemstone.

And for the first time she could see it all happening: the white dress with the gossamer veil trailing down her back, the tears that would fall down not only her cheeks but the many in attendance, the aisle a long strip of land her feet would cross in no time at all, the flowers clutched in her damp hands, the vows given before the universe and the powers that be, the rings they would slide onto each other’s fingers.

The images were so clear in her mind, even as her eyes welled and vision blurred as the green jewel glinted at her from her left hand—winked an offer, a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave comments, constructive criticism, and/or questions.
> 
> AND A MERRY SHIDGEMAS TO EVERYONE!!


End file.
